This invention relates to an internal combustion engine encapsulated in a sound proof manner and used particularly in automotive vehicles. The engine is of the type which has a plurality of air intake conduits for supplying the combustion chambers with air and an air filter arranged upstream of the individual air intake conduits as viewed in the direction of air flow therein. The internal combustion engine is hooded with a sound dampening capsule provided with at least one air intake opening.